1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a stator for an electrical machine with a ring-shaped stator yoke having a plurality of stator coils arranged thereon, the stator coils having conductor ends electrically connected to linking conductors concentrically arranged and electrically insulated from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stators for electrical machines are known which include a stator yoke with a plurality of stator teeth and electrical windings in the form of, for example, individually wound stator coils of insulated wire, arranged on each of the teeth. The two conductor ends of each coil are assigned to individual strands, and the coils are connected to each other in a predetermined manner by common linking conductors. In the case of a three-phase machine, the stator has three strands and thus at least three linking conductors, each of which is supplied with current with a phase offset of 120°. The linking conductors are wired to a switch box so that the electrical machine can be connected to power supply equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,473 discloses a stator for an electrical machine in which a wiring arrangement has electrically insulated linking conductors which are arranged concentrically to each other. The terminals which accept the ends of the stator coils are in the form of projections extending from the linking conductors. For each coil end, a separate terminal projection is provided, and as a result of the radial staggering of the linking conductors thus realized here, the connecting points are also in different radial positions. The electrical connections can be realized here by a joining technique such as welding or soldering and/or by simply winding the wire around the terminal projection. The linking conductors are supported against each other and against the stator by interposed strips of insulating material.
The figures of U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,473 described above show that the linking conductors have a very complicated design and that a correspondingly large number of production steps are required to produce the linking conductors and their connections.